Blitzkrieg
by Nana B
Summary: A vida em Forks nunca fora doce, a amargura estava presente o tempo todo, podendo ser vista por seus habitantes. Mas a ignorância superava a possibilidade de discernir o fato dos mitos. Uma série de homicídios reacende o pavor da população, mas apenas uma pessoa poderá encontrar quem é o real culpado.
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

_Feeling claustrophobic_

_Like the walls are closing in_

_Blood stains on my hands and_

_I don't know where I've been_

**Sweating Bullets Megadeth **

.

_Agora_

Perigo, a mente da garota gritava quando focou naqueles olhos em que a esclerótica avermelhada em contrate com o azul da íris tornava a o ser, a sua frente, assustador.

A face antes era totalmente familiar, sempre acompanhada do sorriso com covinhas que fazia todos os males do mundo desaparecer, agora tinha o queixo tensionado, os lábios avermelhados,anteriormente sempre curvados em um belo sorriso,estavam comprimidos em uma linha reta e seus olhos ferozes e insanos exalavam uma fúria que à arrepiou da cabeça aos pés.

-Corra. –Ele ordenou, ela levou alguns segundos para processar tal ordem e obedecê-la. E quando o fez, seus pés tocando rapidamente o chão a impulsionando para fora daquele lugar horrível, ela percebeu que ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de deixá-la sair.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Blitzkrieg

_Capítulo 1 Blitzkreg_

_(termo__alemão__para__guerra-relâmpago__) foi uma__doutrina__militar__em nível operacional que consistia em utilizar forças móveis em ataques rápidos e de surpresa, com o intuito de evitar que as forças inimigas tivessem tempo de organizar a defesa. Seus três elementos essenciais eram a o efeito__surpresa__, a__rapidez__da manobra e a__brutalidade__do ataque, e seus objetivos principais eram: a desmoralização do inimigo e a desorganização de suas forças (paralisando seus centros de controle_).

_**Num passado não tão distant**e_

-Os répteis possuem a urina pastosa..–O professor de biologia falava na frente da sala e foi no exato momento que Bella se fazia pergunta que todos os professores,sem exceção,odeiam ''Quando eu vou precisar disso na minha vida?''. A resposta não veio e apesar de sua língua coçar para fazer perguntar ao senhor de meia idade, permaneceu em silêncio.

Olhou ao seu redor, observando a sala de aula. Várias pessoas estavam dispersas, um garoto ao seu lado copiando o dever de matemática, Japer Withlock dormia profundamente, a boca aberta fazia que a baba escorresse e encharcasse seu caderno, os cabelos loiros compridos tampando metade do seu rosto. Bella virou o rosto quando viu uma mosca posar justamente na boca do garoto. Continuando sua vistoria ela voltou seu olhar para uma garota que escrevia fervorosamente cada palavra que o senhor pronunciava, parecia que ela iria fazer um buraco no caderno de tanta força que ela fazia na lapiseira.

Sorriu ao lembrar que há um tempo também era desesperada assim, viciada pelos estudos, paranoica com as notas e a ambição de sempre ser a melhor vivia a consumindo como a fome para um mendigo.

Ficou olhando para a menina de longos cabelos ruivos e cacheados até que um vulto passou diante dos seus olhos. Olhou para baixo e deparou-se com um aviãozinho de papel sobre seu caderno.

Um sorriso ameaçou surgir em seu rosto, porém assim como todos os sorrisos que ameaçavam aparecer em seu rosto Bella fez uma careta em uma vã tentativa de espanta-lo. Abriu o avião já esperando um bilhete dentro, a risada baixa escapou pelos seus lábios quando o leu:

'_Está pensando em voltar a ser uma psicopata do conhecimento? Se for me avise para te dar um sossega leão na veia para poder fugir para as colinas!' _

Escrevendo rapidamente a garota mandou o seguinte bilhete:

'_Se se eu voltasse a ser a psicopata do conhecimento não teria mais tempo para você McCarty, não precisa fugir para lugar nenhum, seu cagão''_

Refez o avião e jogou para trás, ao mandar olhou para o destinatário com um sorriso malvado. O garoto de cabelos negros devolveu o olhar à altura, logo abaixando a cabeça para ler o bilhete. Mordendo o dedo e analisando a reação do amigo, Isabela o viu arquear uma sobrancelha e torcer a boca. Quando ele levantou o olhar ela pode ver que em seus olhos a raiva teatral queimando os olhos castanhos que foram desviados para baixo.

Bella sabia que o garoto estava voltando toda a sua atenção na resposta malcriada que ele rabiscava na folha do aviãozinho desfeito.

No momento em que McCarty jogou o avião o sinal tocou estridente, fazendo que o então adormecido Jasper assustasse e caísse da cadeira fazendo barulho.

-Não fui eu! –O garoto exclamou ainda no chão com os braços levantados. Bella jogou seu material dentro da mochila que ela havia personalizado com vários _bottons. _ O aviãozinho estava preso em suas mãos, ajeitou a mochila nos ombros e esperou o amigo se aproximar.

-Você anda muito mal educada! Sua mãe não te deu educação não? – O grandalhão perguntou e eles começaram andar em direção à saída da sala.

-Claro que ela deu Emmet! -Bella disse, dando um leve soco no ombro de Emm-Só que eu apenas uso com as pessoas que também tem. -Completou

-Raaawr, parece que alguém está selvagem hoje! – Jas apareceu passando os braços pelos ombros dos amigos. Jasper parecia estranhamente animado depois de ter passado um horário dormindo.

Swan não pode deixar de reparar as remelas nos cantos dos olhos verdes do amigo. Isso indicava que o skatista não teve uma boa noite de sono ou que ele preguiçoso o suficiente para não lavar o rosto ao acordar.

-E parece que alguém estava babando na aula do, Ronald! –A garota disse Jas fechou a cara.

-Isso é pra você ser menos venenosa! -Ele tirou a mão que estava em nos ombros e começou a bagunçar o cabelo da garota. Com um grunhido ela bateu forte nas mãos dele, se afastando. Com os dedos ela tentou arrumar os cabelos, no entanto desistiu da tarefa ao perceber que tinha tantos nós que nem um marinheiro conseguiria desfazê-los.

-Ah, por falar em veneno, isso me lembrou de te avisar que é bom você ir a um médico. –Pausou vendo a interrogação estampada no rosto, a bandana descendo um pouco ao enrugar a testa - Depois que a aquela mosca entrou na sua boca. –Bella deu de ombros.

-Eu comi uma mosca? – Jasper gritou estacando no meio do corredor, Bella sorriu vitoriosa, assentindo com a cabeça largando Emm e Jasper e indo para sua próxima aula, mas antes de virar o corredor ainda pode ouvir a voz alarmada dizer ''Dude, eu comi uma mosca! Vou morrer!''. Pobre coitado do seu amigo ele nem sabia que mosca era, na maioria das vezes, um vetor intermediário.

A vida no Forks High School não era tão ruim como muitos reclamavam. A construção imponente de mais de dois séculos estava bem cuidada. A fachada mostrava um equilíbrio perfeito entre o barroco e renascimento. Mas mesmo assim o colégio tinha um ar macabro que lembrava a Emmet a um manicômio digno de filme de terror hollywoodianos, e ele gostava assim.

O extenso jardim possuía árvores de longos troncos, e extensas copas que se emendavam umas nas outras criando uma longa e extensa sombra que era o local perfeito para fazer coisas erradas. A Floresta, como era chamada, era o local para comércio de gabarito de provas, atestados falsificados e de agarração dos casais que fugiam da disciplinaria Fuller. A senhora ranzinza tão velha quanto o colégio que implicava com tudo e todos pelos motivos mais tolos, como a gravata do uniforme estar frouxa demais, camisa fora da calça, andar de mãos dadas, era uma demonstração de afeto excessiva e não deveria ser feita território escolar, segundo Fuller.

Os cabelos negros alinhados do jovem pouco a pouco se bagunçavam devido o vento forte naquela manhã de inverno. Pendurado em sua mão esquerda estava uma velha case com seu tão amado violão e com a direita ele afrouxava a grava azul do uniforme que parecia sufoca-lo.

Emm se encaminhou para o local tão abominado por muitos. Ele deveria estar na aula de educação física, mas preferia ficar a sós com seu violão em um local que até a pessoa mais implicante não ousaria entrar. Sim, Heather Fuller a disciplinaria amiga do capeta não entrava na Floresta de modo algum, nem mesmo enviava seus subordinados, a razão para tal mania era desconhecida.

Emmet andou até o lugar mais afastado do prédio principal, sentando em baixo de uma árvore qualquer apoiando suas costas no tronco úmido. Ele retirou instrumento musical de case cuidadosamente e o depositou sobre seu colo logo dedilhando uma música que estava trabalhando.

Ele sentiu seu corpo relaxar a cada vez mais que se concentrava na melodia até que um grito o fez sobressaltou. Parando imediatamente de tocar Emmet ficou em silêncio tentando ouvir algo, no entanto, apenas o barulho produzido pelo roçar das folhas umas nas outras que seus ouvidos conseguiram captar.

Decidido que era apenas sua imaginação, posicionou seus dedos no acorde que havia parado, mas prestes a voltar a tocar ele ouviu novamente o grito estridente e fino ecoar entre as árvores novamente.

Em um salto ele já estava de pé, andou na direção que ouviu o grito devagar atento a qualquer movimento, a qualquer barulho. Então, quando o grito ecoou pela terceira vez Emm não se assustou, mas seu corpo reagiu na velocidade da luz fazendo com que ele corresse entre as árvores, cada vez mais rápido, em direção da voz que parecia clamar por ajuda.

Ao deparar-se com uma clareira que ele nunca havia visto antes, McCarty percebeu que ele não poderia fazer nada para salvar alguém. Com os olhos vidrados de surpresa e choque ele recuou, dando passos ás cegas sem conseguir desviar o olhar daquela cena. Sentiu seu corpo chocar-se contra algo e se afastou assustado, mas suspirou de alivio ao ver que era apenas uma árvore.

Com medo de sua presença ter sido detectada, ele deu uma última olhada para a campina e voltou a correr desesperadamente para longe daquele infortuno lugar. Quando finalmente saiu da floresta, suado e sem fôlego Emm percebeu que não poderia salvar ninguém, nem ele mesmo.

-1, 2,3 e 4! Vamos lá garotas, cadê a energia? Parecem à banha da minha tinha Elga que pesa 200 quilos! –Gritou estridentemente a treinadora das lideres de torcida Tina. As garotas usavam um uniforme de torcida minúsculo vermelho e preto que era a cor do time de basquete do colégio, Warriors. Elas tentaram o máximo acompanhar a coreografia, mas mesmo assim continuou a gritar com as garotas.

Do alto da arquibancada do ginásio Bella observava a cena entediada. Conseguira dispensa da aula por estar com cólicas. Mas, a verdade era que a garota era uma ótima atriz. O real motivo da sua brilhante atuação era que ela precisava terminar o último livro da trilogia dos Jogos Vorazes, o qual estava insanamente obcecada.

Tirou sua atenção das líderes de torcida e voltou para o encantado mundo das palavras. O penúltimo capítulo estava em seu ápice quando sentiu algo chocar contra o seu corpo. Com o rosto colado no banco da arquibancada ela pode ver seu livro recém-adquirido voando pelos ares. Como sempre a lei de Murphy parecia ronda-La como uma mosca em cima de doce.

-Oiiiii! –Disse alegremente o ser que estava em cima dela. Lentamente Bella voltou o rosto para cima, com o rosto fechado em uma carranca, para a garota que estava em cima dela.

-Olá – Disse seca a garota sendo esmagada, ela queria tanto terminar esse livro! Ela levantou o corpo rapidamente. Surpresa a garota pequena escorregou e caiu de bunda do degrau inferior. – Agora consigo respirar antes tinha um elefante em cima de mim..–Bella disse sorrindo e estendendo a mão para a garota levantar.

-Você é a mulher-maravilha por acaso? Você sempre escapa de situações que tem que usar a força bruta. – A garota de longos cabelos negros ondulados cruzou os braços e bufou. Ignorando a falsa ofensa da amiga, segurou a mão e Bella a levantou rapidamente.

-Você que é fraquinha de mais, Alice. –Bella apertou as bochechas proeminentes e pele muito branca. Ela desceu as escadas correndo para pegar o livro e encaminhou-se para fora do ginásio, lendo de onde havia parado. Ela sentiu Alice ao seu lado em silêncio digitando algo no seu inseparável celular.

Ela empurrou a porta do ginásio com o quadril e sentiu um baque na porta que a fez desequilibrar e cair no chão. Ouviu um gemido de dor e engatinhou para ver o que batera na porta. Destino, porque você não quer que eu termine meu livro? Bella pensou frustrada. Ela deu de cara com um Emmet caído de costas para o chão com a mão no nariz.

-Emm! – Chamou o amigo, arfante. Reparou que o nariz dele estava sangrando. McCarty olhou para ela, assustado e recuou para perto da parede.

-Fique longe! -Ele recuou, para longe de Bella, as costas tocando a parede. Ela trocou um olhar receoso com Alice.

-Querido está tudo bem –Disse com a voz maternal –Deixe-me ver esse nariz. –Ela olhou para os olhos arregalados de Emmet, e se aproximou. Ele se prensou mais contra a parede, mas ao sentir o toque das mãos macias de Bella em sua bochecha ele finalmente relaxou. O nariz do garoto sangrava, mas devido a analise crítica, rústica, da garota só deveria ser um vasinho que rompeu devido à colisão.

-Levante-se. Vamos à enfermaria para lavar o machucado. – A garota falou com autoridade que quase ninguém ousava desobedecer. Havia algo nela que nenhuma pessoa conseguia descrever, era algo, simplesmente, diferente.

Enquanto caminhavam em direção à enfermaria eles andaram próximos à Floresta. Emmet recordou e que havia visto e sentiu a vontade esmagadora de correr se alastrando pelas suas veias.

Bella percebeu a tensão do amigo, mas não ligou muito, por que tinha algo que a incomodava. Ela sentia que estava sendo observada. Todos seus poros gritavam; CUIDADO.

Seus pelos dos braços se arrepiaram em uma reação subconsciente de temor. Ela parou olhando ao redor. Havia alguém ali. Ela sabia. Simplesmente, sabia.

Então olhou fixamente em um ponto do emaranhado e árvores, sabendo intuitivamente que havia alguém ali.

Ela começou a andar naquela direção, mas Emmet segurou fortemente o seu braço.

Bella olhou para a mão ensanguentada de Emm em seu suéter branco, marcando-o.

-Não. –Ele disse como se não precisasse de outra palavra para que ela entendesse que não deveria se infiltrar no jardim do colégio.

O rosto dele estava sério a ponto de fazer a veia da sua testa saltar de tensão. Bella balançou a cabeça em concordância.

Emmet tirou o cabelo que chicoteava o rosto da menina devido o vento forte e colocou-o atrás da orelha dela. Franzindo a boca ela voltou a andar para o prédio principal com o garoto ao seu lado. Alice olhou para os dois sem entender o que tava acontecendo, mas resolveu ignorar.

Bella olhou para a floresta pela última vez antes de sumir dentro do prédio principal, sem conseguir tirar a sensação de estar sendo observada.

Enquanto caminhavam para enfermaria, Bella percebeu que algo faltava. Olhou para Alice procurando algo faltando. Mas ela estava com o exemplar de 'A esperança'' e estava totalmente concentrada no celular. Emmet estava com as mãos no nariz e uma no bolso, então soube o que estava faltando.

-Emm você não matou a aula de educação física para terminar aquela música? – Ele assentiu em concordância – Então, cadê seu violão? –perguntou para o garoto ao seu lado, vendo um brilho de dor passar pelos olhos de McCarty.

Com passos lentos o som de chuva ecoou nos ouvidos da pessoa caminhava pelo gramado do jardim do Fork High School. A barra do sobretudo negro ficava da vez mais úmida, por ser arrastada pela grama molhada.

Esgueirando-se entre as árvores lembrou-se do que acontecera a momentos atrás. A beleza do liquido escarlate escorrendo por suas mãos. Do seu cheiro inebriante. Da vida escorrendo lentamente pelos olhos como se fosse a areia em uma ampulheta. Por mais belo que havia sido aquele momento, havia algo que perturbava o indivíduo suspeito. Uma pessoa havia o visto. E o que mais apreciava era manter seu talento para si. Por isso necessitava saber que ser insignificante tinha o descoberto.

Então algo chamou sua atenção, por sua visão periférica pôde ver o violão jogado ao lado de uma árvore juntamente com sua case.

Um sorriso maligno se formou nos lábios avermelhados e rapidamente abaixou perto do instrumento musical. Passou os dedos longos e frios nas gotas de água que acumuladas na madeira do violão. O observou,o virou, vendo entalhado no corpo do violão. **_''Objeto exclusivo de Emmet McCarty, NÃO TOQUE sem minha permissão!''._**

Não demorou nem um milésimo de segundo, para saber que havia achado quem procurava.

_N/a Olá! Bom este é meu retorno ao fanfiction, então espero não estar muito enferrujada no universo Twlight.. Essa é uma história bem alternativa com alguns elementos diferentes, por exemplo tem dois personagens originais e Forks é uma baía._

_Bom espero do fundo do meu coração que vocês gostem,_

_Bacios,_

_Nana B._


	3. Capítulo 2 -Vogelfrei

**_Capítulo 2 Vogelfrei_**

As notas da suave melodia flutuavam pelo ar colidindo contra as paredes. Os dedos ágeis tocavam as teclas do teclado, já velho ao ponto de ter algumas partes coladas com fita adesiva. A magia da música tocada poderia ser sentida por qualquer ser vivo presente na pequena sala sendo eles quem quer que fosse, bactérias, plantas, micro-organismos.

A atmosfera criada pela música era única e especial, digna de contos infantis da Disney em que nesse momento haveria pequenos animais falantes dançando, juntamente com ninfas, duendes e alguma princesa encantada.

Mas, não havia animais falantes, ninfas ou uma princesa. Apenas, uma garota encolhida num banquinho de madeira, vestindo um moletom escuro de segunda mão e camiseta duas vezes o seu tamanho, entorpecida pelo poder da canção tocada. Os olhos fechados pelo foco e o rosto redondo escondido pelos cabelos castanhos cacheados. Seu corpo parecia dançar juntamente harmonia ecoada pelo instrumento decadente.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_

_You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_

_You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

A música alta a assustou fazendo seus dedos pararem abruptamente causando a quebra da magia instantaneamente, como se tivesse jogado um balde de água fria no corpo da garota. Ela se levantou contra a vontade jogando o banco no chão ao se afastar do teclado. Ainda narcotizada pela mudança de realidade tão inesperadamente ela caminhou até o celular escandaloso que tocava Fosterthe People.

-Chora, Alice- Grunhiu.

-Calma, meu chuchuzinho. – Alice bufou – Já está mal-humorada essa hora da manhã? –Isabella podia ver a amiga fazendo uma careta enquanto andava na rua. A garota de baixa estatura andava saltitando pelas ruas sob o céu nublado com o seu amado e precioso celular próximo ao seu ouvido.

-São duas horas da tarde. – Lembrou a garota equilibrou o celular no ombro comprimindo-o em sua orelha enquanto juntava os cabelos rebeldes em um coque.

-Então, _ainda_ é de manhã. Você só não fala que é porque você está acostumada a acordar de madrugada para ir pra escola. Sério, aquela manga estragada faz a gente acordar cinco e meia da manhã pra ir pra escola! Isso é um absurdo! – Revoltou-se subindo algumas oitavas. Bella quase deixou o celular cair pela voz de taquara rachada da amiga.

-Absurdo porque a senhorita demora cerca de uma hora para se embelezar _hermosa._ –Bufou, indo até a cozinha.

-Chata, só queria te avisar...

-Que meu interfone pifou e que é pra eu abrir a porta pra você? – Isabella a interrompeu, tirando o interfone do gancho e apertando o botão do interfone, que por acaso não estava estragado.

-Como sabia você sabia... –Pelo celular pode ouvir o barulho do portão abrindo e desligou na cara da amiga. Enquanto esperava o café ficar pronto na cafeteira ela abriu a porta e esperou.

-Você é tão grossa!- Gritou Allie quando saiu do elevador. Bella colocou as mãos nos ouvidos, devido o grito agudo da amiga.

-E você é tão escandalosa! –Retrucou enquanto voltava para dentro do apartamento minúsculo.

O apartamento consistia em uma pequena sala tinha ligação direta com a cozinha, as paredes brancas entravam em contraste com uma vermelha que tinha dois pôsteres emoldurados da banda Metallica e Beatles. Sobre o carpete preto estava uma mesinha de centro de vidro redondo e base metálica cheia de livros em cima, um sofá couro preto que tinha sua mochila de escola aberta cuspindo folhas e mais folhas.

-Você tem que arrumar seu _apê,_ olha que chiqueiro! – Alice passou a inspecionar o local. Ela agachou e jogou uma meia na cara de Isabella. –Você é uma porquinha, ronc,ronc – Ela imitou um porquinho e entrou no quarto de Bella sem mais delongas. A garota que estava acostumada com a sua bagunça organizada decidiu tomar um banho para seguir Alice para qualquer furada que ela propusesse.

-Cara, você matou todas as suas plantas! Tadinhas! Você - Apontou para uma Isabella, que estava com uma cara de ''Chore suas magoas que eu não estou nem aí'' - é uma péssima dona de casa. Tenho dó do seu futuro marido.

-Eu não ou casar. Nem ter filhos. Não quero que ninguém um dia dependa de mim como eu já dependi. –A naturalidade de Isabella fez com que sua Alice se calasse. Ela tocou com carinho as folhas murchas na cor verde oliva dispostas na sacada da janela.

Isabella Mary Swan ficara órfã aos doze anos de idade, quando os pais morreram em um acidente de carro.

A garota que herdara os olhos da mãe e o sorriso do pai aprendera viver com a ausência de uma família. Por mais que quisesse um colo de mãe algumas vezes e um conselho bem humorado do pai ela sabia que não podia ter, então se contentava. Ela havia se contentado com a solidão há um bom tempo.

Ela ficou sobe tutela da sua tia Josephine e seu marido Gilmore. O problema era que sua tia se reproduzia como uma coelha. Josephine tinha quarenta anos e cinco filhos. Na casa do casal era o verdadeiro caos, crianças gritando, chorando, correndo,machucando. Era muita insanidade viver numa casa daquelas onde havia pizza dentro da pia do banheiro e frauda suja ao pé da escada.

Bella decidiu definitivamente pedir a emancipação quando sua tia contou para ela que estava grávida. De gêmeos. Com a desculpa que com sua saída ela diminuiria os gastos e daria mais privacidade ao casal Isabella se demitiu do emprego de babá integral e mudou-se para a cidade onde cresceu Forks .

Seus avós que moravam na mesma cidade concordaram em pagar o colégio e suas despesas iniciais. E foi assim que ela escolheu o apartamento minúsculo no centro da cidade. O aluguel era barato e ela com um emprego de meio horário conseguiria pagar suas despesas futuras e economizar para a faculdade.

-Vou tomar um banho e a gente pode dar o fora daqui, falou? –Isabella se virou sorrindo pegando uma muda de roupa e se sumindo dentro do banheiro que tinha no quarto.

–Para onde nós vamos hoje? – A garota gritou do banheiro.

-Vai ter um show de _uma banda aí_ – Alice passou a perambular pelo _loft_. – Dizem que são bons! –Gritou. O assunto deu-se por encerrado até que Bella saísse do banheiro, já pronta.

-Anda sua lesma aquática! –Alice gritou, arrumando sua franja quando viu Bella calmamente andar até a cozinha.

-Tô com fome! Eu não faço fotossíntese, sabia? – Na cozinha ela abria o congelador e pegava uma vasilha de sorvete de milho. Ela a abriu e retirou algumas notas para a condução e as enfiou no bolso.

Algumas pessoas têm cofrinhos, outras, contas em bancos. Já Isabella Swan, tinha uma vasilha de sorvete de milho no congelador. Afinal, qual risco ela correria? Ninguém gosta de sorvete de milho, afinal.

Para disfarçar ela pegou alguns biscoitos de caramelo que gostava e enfiou alguns na boca. E com preguiça de pegar uma xícara de café bebericou um pouco do liquido quente na sua boca em um ato tipicamente masculino.

-Lerda! – Alice cantarolou quando sua amiga finalmente saia da cozinha para irem onde Zeus quiser.

-Vai ver se eu estou na esquina. – Isabella disse com dificuldade devido à boca cheia,enquanto olhava seu reflexo no vidro do seu pôster do Metallica. Suas bochechas morenas, da cor dos descendentes do mediterrâneo, estavam coradas devido ao blush, e seus olhos castanhos expressivos, estavam envoltos em sua adorada maquiagem negra.

-Não quero contratar seus serviços, mulher da vida. –O ultraje mal teatralizado estava presente na voz garota pequena.

Bella bufou e pegou sua bolsa jogada do lado da porta.

-Vamos, Tikerbell.

-Vamos assassina de plantas.

As garotas saíram animadas do apartamento distraídas na brincadeira de xingamentos peculiares que nem perceberam não havia a sombra de nenhuma planta morta no local. Muito pelo contrario, todas as plantas transbordavam extrema vivacidade.

Sábado. Com certeza era o melhor dia da semana. Sem escola, sem dever de casa, sem professores. A possibilidade de ser dono do seu destino sem ter que acordar cedo no dia seguinte como consequência.

Esse pensamento embalava a mente do adolescente que dava passadas longas e duras que espalhavam a água da chuva empoçada na calçada, molhando a barra da calça que quase tocava o chão.

Os ombros largos protegidos apenas por uma camiseta escura conseguiam dar imponência suficiente para que as pessoas apressadas na rua se afastassem inconscientemente, liberando seu caminho.

Algumas pessoas dizem Forks que fica linda quando chove. O que acontece quase todos os dias. Mas elas nesse exato momento estão admirando a cidade chuvosa, dentro de seus escritórios, pubs ou qualquer outro ambiente fechado com aquecedor e uma xícara de chá fumegante. E não sob os pingos gelados de água e vento furioso, sem casaco e um guarda-chuva, o que era o caso do jovem.

A camiseta preta estava encharcada quando ele entrou em um pub familiar. O ar quente e abafado do local o fez relaxar os músculos contraídos de frio.

O pub Vogelfrei tinha tudo para ser um bar tradicional já que fora aberto há setenta anos. No entanto, o bar com grande influência alemã continuava com o frescor da juventude, sempre atraindo pessoas mais jovens. Apesar de dias após ia seus clientes ficavam mais velhos.

A história do local é um tanto interessante, Maik Dietrich o fundador do pub tinha participação ativa no partido nazista alemão liderado posteriormente por Adolf Hittler. Em 1916 o alemão de dezoito anos era fervoroso em relação aos seus ideais à soberania ariana. Sua lealdade admirável não despertava qualquer dúvida que ele lutaria pela pureza da raça e da Europa.

Como era um homem bem afeiçoado Maik era cobiçado por mulheres de todas as idades; pré-adolescentes, adolescentes, mulheres adultas e idosas.

Seus olhos azuis vibrantes, o cabelo loiro quase branco emoldurava seu crânio de forma perfeita se estendia até o maxilar anguloso, encantava qualquer mulher que o visse. Mas, para ele casar, constituir uma família não era a sua prioridade, a purificação da raça era. Para saciar sua libido era só ir à esquina de Kurfürstenstrasse, conhecida notoriamente pela prostituição.

Em 1935 Dietrich não contava que em suas andanças ele encontraria uma nova obsessão. Dona de intensos olhos castanhos e um sorriso magnífico que encantou Maik na primeira vez que ele a viu, a mulher sentada no meio fio lendo um livro em um bairro pobre.

A feição concentrada e doce da mulher fez com que ele voltasse no dia seguinte no mesmo horário. Apenas para encontrá-la sentada no mesmo lugar, lendo o mesmo livro. Então, dia após dia ele passava naquele bairro, no mesmo horário apenas para vê-la.

Um ano havia se passado e ele não havia trocado nenhuma palavra com ela, apenas um sorriso tímido e um breve acenar com a cabeça. Ele se contentava com o sentimento estranho que o preenchia, uma euforia misturada com uma vontade de vomitar de tanto que seu estômago embrulhava de nervosismo.

Até que um dia ele não a encontrou. Ele esperou. Dez minutos. Quinze. Trinta. Uma hora. Duas. Três. Seis.

Já havia perdido seu expediente no trabalho, mas não se importava. Ele já estava preocupado, inquieto pela ausência da jovem misteriosa. Todos os possíveis acidentes, ocasiões passavam pela sua mente. Será que ela mudou de casa? Casou-se? Foi atropelada? Ficou doente? Será que ela acha que sou o maníaco do parque?

Então a porta de uma das casas pequenas e malcuidadas se abriu ruidosamente. O corpo da moça surgiu e foi furiosamente na direção de Dietrich. As bochechas coradas, os cabelos castanhos batendo em suas costas, e o vestido simples limitando seus movimentos. Ele se levantou da calçada suja e suspirou de alívio ao vê-la e abriu um sorriso. Ela parou a poucos centímetros dele bufando.

-Olá! –Ele a saudou.

- Por que você passa aqui todos os dias no mesmo horário? –A pergunta soou ríspida aos ouvidos de Maik. A feição irada da moça o alertou que a rispidez em sua voz é o máximo do seu autocontrole. O sorriso de Maik esmaeceu, sua boca abriu para falar alguma coisa, mas a jovem descontrolada pela ira continuou a falar.

-Por que você nunca se aproximou para dar um Oi? Por que você nunca falou comigo sendo que você sempre vem aqui pra_ me_ ver? –A boca de Maik se abriu para contradizê-la - E não me diga que não é pra me ver! –Ela continuou- sendo que o senhor acabou de confirmar isso ficando _seis horas_ parado na calçada que nem...hum.. _bobo._

-Você bem que poderia ter me poupado essas seis horas. Acho que duas horas seria o suficiente – Ele sorriu todos os dentes brancos aparecendo. Um sorriso brotou contra a sua vontade nos lábios rosados da mulher.

-Estou um ano atrasado, senhorita. Desculpe-me. Meu nome é Maik Dietrich.

-Ahava. –Ela abriu um sorriso que vez com que a euforia o preenchesse.

-Espero que possamos compensar o tempo perdido. –Ele segurou a mão pequena da jovem e a beijou, selando o compromisso.

Maik e Ahava formavam um lindo casal. Não havia uma pessoa que negasse tal fato. Os dois reluziam uma aura que fazia que estivesse perto sorrisse com a felicidade deles. Três anos se passaram e o frescor da paixão continuava presente.

Ahava era apaixonada por palavras, falava latim, hebraico, russo, francês, inglês. Maik amava ver os lábios dela se mexendo e o sorriso quando ela conseguia pronunciar alguma palavra tão difícil que ele nem com anos de treinamento ele conseguiria dizer. A pior parte era quando brigavam e ela começava a xingá-lo em diversas línguas e Maik não sabia do que ela havia o amaldiçoado.

Para a alegria de Dietrich o partido nazista ganhava cada vez mais força na Alemanha sobe custódia de Hitler. Sua vida estava perfeita. Ficou ainda mais perfeita quando o Hitler virou chanceler da Alemanha. Mas, ele não contava com uma reviravolta.

Ahava escondia um segredo. Um segredo que ela conseguira segurar por três anos. O seu sobrenome. Goldanski. Um sobrenome judeu.

Maik não entendeu como uma pessoa tão perfeita com Ahava poderia ser ao mesmo tempo tão suja. Podre. Inferior a ele. Contudo, assim como o discurso persuasivo de Hitler havia o alienado, Ahava havia o cegado com o seu jeito doce, engraçado, as palavras desconhecidas e o sorriso magnífico.

Ela poderia ser impura, suja, inferior, mas era dele. Só dele. Somente dele. Por isso ele teria que protegê-la a todo custo.

A caçada contra os judeus se intensificaram cada vez mais e ficava mais difícil esconder a senhorita Goldanski e sua família.

Então, a jovem mulher encontrou uma saída. Fugir. Depois de pesquisar muito Ahava encontrou um pequeno vilarejo no que chamavam de America o qual sua família e Dietrich poderiam se esconder. Eles sairiam de madrugada e partiriam para a Dinamarca e de lá pegariam um navio que os levaria ao Novo Mundo.

Mas, eles não contavam com uma fatalidade. O partido nazista descobriu que a noiva do fiel Maik Dietrich, era judia. Sendo assim, invadiram a casa que caia em pedaços no meio da noite e prenderam-na juntamente com sua família em um dos campos de concentração. Para a surpresa de Maik ele não fora preso. Ele continuou a trabalhar todos os dias como era de costume.

Maik estava devastado, o seu sonho havia se tornado em um pesadelo vivo. Ele podia praticamente sentir cada maltrato da sua noiva em sua própria pele. Nos sonhos ele visualizava cada tortura, cada experimento em Ahava com drogas experimentais, ele ouvia todos os gritos, via as lagrimas caírem dos olhos castanhos profundos.

Então um dia seu superior o chamou. A figura imponente, a pele extremamente branca em contraste com a farda escura em tom terroso com detalhes vermelhos e o símbolo do partido em um broche. Os olhos verdes de Friedrich eram duros e determinados se destacavam no rosto caído pela idade e cansaço.

-Maik Dietrich, lembro bem do dia que você entrou no _Nazi_. Jovem, forte e tão fiel aos ideais do partido que achei que um dia você nos lideraria. -Ele pausou olhando firmemente para Maik- Lideraria toda a nação ariana para ser um império maior que o romano. Sua excelência na construção de planos para conseguirmos nosso espaço vital, os locais estratégicos para os campos de concentração eram simplesmente impressionantes. –Eles andavam pelo prédio, o homem falando em um tom baixo e agressivo, parecendo um felino majestoso preparando seu ataque, rondando sua presa.

-Obrigado, senhor. - O homem o ignorou.

- Por toda a sua competência me senti ultrajado ao saber qual era a origem da sua companheira. Judia- Friedrich praticamente cuspiu ao dizer tal palavra, que para ele era repugnante. Maik forçou suas pernas a andar, ele sentia que elas iriam fraquejar a qualquer momento.

- Devido esses fatores não acreditei que o senhor teria traído seus ideais, seu partido por tanto tempo de maneira deliberada. Conclui que você fora induzido pela mulher a virar as costas para todo que você acredita, em uma missão divina a qual falhaste. –Eles chegaram ao pátio. –Então, decidi dar-lhe uma nova oportunidade de mostrar a sua fidelidade.

O senhor olhou para o canto mais afastado do pátio e Dietrich seguiu o seu olhar. E ao ver a figura frágil erguida por dois soldados, foi como se alguém houvesse o socado no estomago.

Ahava levantou a cabeça deixando Maik ver os grandes olhos profundos quase afundando em seu crânio. A vontade de correr e abraçá-la o percorreu por inteiro. Ele queria tirá-la dali nem que ele precisasse criar asas.

Os lábios dela estavam pálidos e rachados se curvaram um pequeno sorriso, ela estava tão magra que sua pele parecia afundar em seus ossos.

-Prove a sua lealdade. –A voz áspera e persuasiva do senhor arranhou seus ouvidos ao ponto dele sentir dor. Friedrich depositou algo em sua mão, seu olhar voltou para a mesma e viu ali uma pistola.

Ele teria que matá-la. Ele não tinha escolha. Se ele não a matasse eles iriam prolongar sua tortura até que um dia ela sucumbisse. Além do fato de que se ele não a matasse a probabilidade de o matarem na frente de Ahava chegava ao cem por cento.

Em um sinal de aproximação os soldados arrastaram Ahava até Dietrich que estava estático. Eles soltaram a jovem que caiu aos pés de Maik. Ele se abaixou rapidamente ficando na altura dela.

- Est liberum avis – Ela disse numa voz baixa deforma tão inaudível para que apenas ele pudesse escutar. Seja como um pássaro. Era a única frase que ele sabia em latim, que ela havia o ensinado quando ele contou a ela que era o sonho dele quando criança. Ser um pássaro para ser eternamente livre. As lágrimas se acumularam nos olhos de ambos assim que Dietrich levantou a arma, em sua mão trêmula, até a testa de Ahava.

-Eu amo você – Ele disse e depositou um beijo na bochecha ossuda. Ele se pôs em pé. Os olhos de seu superior queimavam em sua direção. Ele fechou os olhos e apertou o gatilho. Ao abri-los ele olhou para o horizonte e viu a nuvem de sangue da sua amada se dissipar no ar. O silêncio sepulcral se instalou no local.

O ódio juntamente com a tristeza do luto golpearam Dietrich deixando-o tonto.

- Glückwünsche*, Dietrich! – Seu superior o felicitou colocando a mão em seu ombro. Maik esquivou-se. Jogando a pistola no chão. Ele pegou o corpo inerte de Ahava e o segurou firmemente contra o peito. O sangue que escorria da testa da mulher manchava sua farda. Os olhos entreabertos vazios e sujos pelo sangue. A face angelical estava manchada pelo sangue fresco que saia do orifício recém-aberto. Ele sentia sua vida escorrendo juntamente com o sangue de sua noiva. Ele virou-se e começou a caminhar.

-Se você sair com ela você não terá mais volta! –Friedrich gritou.

-Não está em meus planos voltar. – Em passos firmes Maik abandonou o local com o corpo sem vida da mulher que amava em seus braços.

Em uma última tentativa de preservar a memória de Ahava Goldanski ele pós em prática o plano de fuga da amada. Indo para o pequeno vilarejo de Forks. E lá ele se empregou em um bar decadente o qual pertencia um velho senhor. Maik era empenhado ia desde servir mesas até limpar banheiros e por sua dedicação o dono do pub se afeiçoou a ele.

Ao morrer o velho deixou o pub para Maik. Que o reformou e o batizou de Vogelfrei ''Livre como um pássaro'' em alemão, um adjetivo designado às pessoas foras da lei. O que de fato ele era, um assassino. E o nome serviria para lembrá-lo todos os dias de que ele era um criminoso que matou a pessoa que ele mais amava.

Os olhos azuis similares ao de Maik varreram o local procurando um bando de caras barulhentos.

-Cullen! – Uma voz feminina o chamou e seu rosto virou para ver quem era. A loira atrás do balcão tinha uma beleza tradicionalmente britânica, olhos claros, cabelos castanhos lisos até o ombro e a pele extremamente branca. Ela parecia ter acabado alcançar a vida adulta.

-Boa tarde, Nina – A formalidade do garoto fez com que Nina fizesse uma careta.

-Sou uma garçonete e não uma promotora! Cadê o 'Oi, Nina''? Ou ''E aí?'' ou qualquer coisa que não me faça parecer uma senhora de meia idade – A sobrancelha arqueada e a boca rosada crispada significava que ela não tinha gostado muito da atitude tipicamente inglesa de Edward. Ele coçou a base do pescoço envergonhado.

A mulher sumiu de vista quando abaixou no balcão e ao levantar jogou algo pra o garoto pegou-o imediatamente. A textura macia fez com que o seu olhar descesse para suas mãos encontrando uma toalha verde e felpuda.

-Não me agradeça. Agora, vá para o ensaio, você já está atrasado. –A voz da mulher ecoou estranhamente alta sob o barulho das pessoas embriagadas no local. Edward lançou um olhar de agradecimento e se esgueirou pelas pessoas, mesas e cadeiras até a parte mais deserta do pub.

Ao abrir a porta de metal, ele ouviu o barulho de instrumento com gritos.

-Emmet para de tentar me beijar! –Gritou Jasper prolongando a última sílaba e saiu correndo pelo aposento tentando fugir de um Emmet afeminado.

-Vem cá, meu docinho de abóbora! Eu serei a Miney para o seu Mickey. –Emmet mandou beijos para o Jasper que fez uma careta enojada.

-Saí pra lá, borboleta!

-Sinceramente, parece mais um pavão. Todo pomposo. –Ed zombou. Daniel sentado próximo a sua guitarra riu.

-E apareceu a margarida!* –Danny disse olhando para Ed e Emmet gritou todo _pomposo_, correndo em direção a Edward.

-Cala boca! – Ed disse para o amigo. Emmet pulou em direção de Ed que se esquivou fazendo que o amigo batesse a cara na parede. O garoto gemeu e desabou no chão.

-Por que você está todo molhado? –Observou Daniel. – Brigou com o seu pai _de novo, Julieta_?

A relação conflituosa de Edward com seu pai era famosa. Carlisle Cullen era agregado aos valores tradicionais da pequena cidade, portanto repudiava o sonho do filho em ser músico. Além do fato dele reforçar a Edward que ele não podia abandonar a cidade. Como se tal possibilidade fosse extremamente pequena como a massa de um elétron.

Carlisle é dono da frota marítima de maior destaque na cidade, destinada a exportar para América Latina e Europa as flores de Forks e sonhava que o filho levasse o negócio a frente quando ele se aposentasse.

Estranhamente a pequena cidade cuja maior parte do tempo era nublada, tinha grande destaque na venda das mais belíssimas flores. Flores que nem mesmo eram propicias de dar naquela região de clima temperado, como as raríssimas orquídeas vermelhas, que era o símbolo da cidade.

-Porra, vocês perceberam quanto apelidos gays vocês falaram em menos de cinco minutos? Não fode! –Cullen se encaminhou a sua bateria. Emmet McCarthy ainda deitado no chão começou a cantar.

-Ninguém me ama ninguém me quer! Por isso eu vou comer barata!

-E ainda quer me beijar com a sua boca nojenta que come barata! –Jas reclamou, fazendo cara feira.

Edward balançou a cabeça incrédulo.

-Donzelas vocês podem me dar o prazer da companhia de vocês nesse ensaio? –O baterista pediu cortês- Por que a viadagem é tanta que agora em diante terei que pedir como um lorde. -Ele tirou suas baquetas do bolso da calça e sentou no seu costumeiro banco atrás da bateria.

-O Ed tem razão- Danny se pronunciou sério- Em respeito ao seu ciclo menstrual, devemos escutá-lo e ensaiar. –Todos riram e se posicionaram em seus devidos lugares. Ed esticou os braços acima da sua cabeça com as palhetas bem firmes em suas mãos para começar a contagem.

-1,2,3 e...

-PAREM! –A porta se abriu em um estrondo interrompendo a contagem de Edward.

–Vocês não podem começar a festa sem mim! –O convidado surpresa abriu um sorriso de escárnio enquanto todos os caras pararam e olharam a figura, atônitos.

_* Glückwünsche- Parabéns, muito bem em alemão._

_*RIP Duan. Quem não sabe quem é o meu querido e amado Duan, vá se juntar a ele no além. Kk Estou brincando, Duan é personagem de Ópera da talentosa Lan._

_N/A Olá pessoa, aqui está o segundo capítulo, espero que vocês gostem! Beijos_

_Ps: Se vocês notarem algum erro me avise nos reviews! _

_N._


End file.
